This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to figure toys designed to emulate humans.
There have been a myriad of toys developed over the years. Many of these toys have become classics and have been reproduced again and again. Those toys which have lasted have certain common characteristics. First, they provide a substantial amount of excitement for the child. Second, they are well made and durable so that the child may play with them over a long period of time. Next, they are sufficiently inexpensive that they appeal to a broad market. Meeting these criteria has posed a substantial problem for many prior art toys.
A toy and especially a figure toy can be made more exciting for a child if it can be made more realistic. There are many figure toys known to the prior art and many of these toys perform relatively simple functions performed by humans. For example, such figure toys may be posed in various life-like positions and move their limbs in various ways. However, most of these movements are, in essence, rotational movements which are quite unlike many of the movements performed by humans. For example, figure toys have arms which rotate at the shoulder to emulate a wave. Human arms describe a much more complicated motion in waving. Attempts to accomplish more realistic movements have proven to be very expensive and, consequently, impractical.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved figure toy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sturdy, inexpensive, and realistic figure toy.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved figure toy which performs a number of relatively complicated life-like actions.